


【迦周】Love&life

by Ruin_alter



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 04:49:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruin_alter/pseuds/Ruin_alter
Summary: 迦周现pa迦尔纳alpha×阿周那omegapwp有生子暗示请注意绕行





	【迦周】Love&life

迦尔纳有时候想，他实在不比阿周那更成熟，不是个好哥哥应该有的样子——他不够理智，不够聪慧，甚至在性事上也不够主动。

当他被按倒在床上，毫无反抗之力地眼睁睁瞧着自己变得光溜溜的时候，也这样想。他简单直率的脑袋里忽然像是计算机运算出了漏洞，大洞里淅沥沥地流出对坠入发情期的弟弟的愧疚。

他太不体贴了，既没有记住阿周那的发情期，也没能照顾好他饥渴的omega——他的omega太饿了，饿到等不及标记他的alpha变得兴奋，自己动手去抚慰还沉睡着的阴茎。他的屁股已经湿了，一摸满手的水。

迦尔纳捏着弟弟汗湿的脖颈，拇指摩挲着他肿胀的腺体抚慰，湿润的穴口里淋漓地流出水浇在迦尔纳的腿上、阴茎上。阿周那甜腻的信息素飘了一屋子，迦尔纳开始庆幸自己被拖进来时顺手关了门——否则一个发情期的omega的味道不知道会从大街上勾来多少alpha。还好，现在这个湿漉漉的、疲惫又饥饿的omega供他独享。

“来……没关系，在这呢，”迦尔纳立起身子想要调整姿势，却被焦急地按回床上，只好拍了拍阿周那的后背，拉着他的手摸自己肿胀的阴茎，“都是你的，对不起，我没来得及提前准备。”

“唔……”听了这话，阿周那安静下来，放松身体任由迦尔纳摆弄，大张着腿躺在床上索吻。黏腻的亲吻发出水声，两人来回交换着信息素，慢慢地身体都热起来。迦尔纳顺着弟弟的脖子向下亲吻，撩开汗湿的头发轻轻地啃咬敏感的腺体，耐心地抚慰他的omega。

不要急，慢慢来，我们有很多时间可以用来做爱。

订的外卖到了，迦尔纳匆忙地在弟弟的腺体上咬了一下，看着他呻吟着软倒在混乱的床铺里，迦尔纳放心地关上卧室门出去了。送餐员汗津津地站在门外，盛夏里奔波的alpha的味道刺鼻得如同利剑，但迦尔纳不担心会伤害到自己的弟弟，他甚至请对方进屋给了他一杯气泡水。

送走疲惫的送餐员，迦尔纳打开四处的窗子，慢悠悠地把家里收拾整齐，并把外卖盒子拆开，食物放进微波炉待命——他的omega此时的饥饿并不是食物可以满足的。

阿周那躺在卧室里一点点享受完哥哥留在他腺体的信息素之后就很无聊了，水一波一波地涌出后穴，他知道哥哥去取外卖了，但不明白为什么要用这么长时间。大门砰地关上之后，他又耐着性子躺在床上等了一会，但又一波强烈的性欲使他忍不住跑出去找到那根阴茎插进自己屁股，于是他扯开嗓子喊：“迦尔纳，你他妈的干什么呢！”

正说着，他的哥哥推开门进来了，奇怪地搂着一堆东西。阿周那支起身子看，差点笑得滚下床：迦尔纳戴着个围裙，但不是为了做饭，而是撩起下摆兜着一大堆零碎，他的嘴巴甚至还咬着一块毛巾。

他的哥哥将围裙从脖子上摘下来，零碎咣啷啷地堆在书桌上，然后回身向他走过来，一面走一面脱衣服，阿周那瞧着哥哥腿间挺立着的大阴茎随着走动上下晃，馋得咽了下口水，肚子里一阵痉挛，瘙痒难耐地流出一些水。迦尔纳看得清楚，弟弟腿间的小穴流出的水都打湿床单了——但他大概没工夫再纠结自己的洁癖了，omega的发情期势不可挡。

迦尔纳走到床前快活地跃起来摔进床里，张开胳膊把阿周那压进身子下面，怀里的躯体滚烫又柔软，两条腿无力地缠在他的腰上，随便一掰就是一副任君采撷的模样。

不需要扩张，手指插进柔软的穴肉里就像是天鹅绒一样地湿润，迦尔纳扶着肿胀的阴茎噗嗤一声顺利地插到底，阿周那扬起脖子一叠声地呻吟，胸脯剧烈地起伏。

“嗯……嗯啊……那儿……”在哥哥密集地操弄下，阿周那只有抱着枕头嗯嗯啊啊地叫唤的份儿，乳头在床单上蹭得发红他也来不及去理会，屁股被干得发麻，最深处的生殖腔偶尔被剐蹭到时，快感一激灵地从尾椎骨窜上去，阴茎颤颤巍巍地在腿中间晃悠着流下前液。

迦尔纳揉捏着弟弟的屁股，他正乖巧地跪坐在床头，努力地扭着腰回头瞧湿润混乱的连接处，眼睛里满是恐惧与期待。他试探着用阴茎戳刺已然张开一点小口的生殖腔，立刻引来阿周那一连串的叫唤，弓着腰达到了干性高潮。

又粗又长的阴茎在屁股里的存在感过于鲜明，以至于阿周那根本分不出闲心去关注自己变成一副什么样子，而当他稍微积攒一些神智去挺直自己的后背时，又会被迦尔纳无情地干到浑身发软。几次三番下来阿周那也算是放弃了，反正兄弟俩从开裆裤到校服什么没见过，并排比小鸡鸡的长度的场景还历历在目，只是后来性别分化之后两人有好一阵子矫枉过正地避嫌，而那段尴尬的时光更使他们挑明关系之后的生活没羞没臊。

因此他大大咧咧地摊开手脚，嘴巴里的呻吟再也没断过趟。这可让迦尔纳气血上涌，挺着腰干了十好几下，每一下都让阴茎狠狠地刮过生殖腔入口，消瘦的胯骨一下一下地拍打阿周那并不丰满的屁股。

他们这些天都在抹护肤乳，一个粉色的、像婴幼儿奶瓶一样的护肤品，说是矿物油，可谁知道呢——滑腻的、甜香的味道随着他们的互相抚摸散发出来，晨起在手背和胳膊都抹了矿物油，他们这时候浑身都是护肤品了，滑得抓不住。因此迦尔纳放弃了掌控性欲爆炸但是疲软无力的处于发情期的弟弟，转而按着他凹陷的腰往下压，使被他撞得红肿的屁股翘得更高一些，另一手伸下去捞阿周那颤抖的大腿，指头恶劣地挑弄抽搐着射不出东西的阴茎，最主要的着力点则是他长长的、头部翘起的阴茎，不住地摩擦着高热潮湿的内壁。

阿周那只好呻吟着打开自己的腿，屁股流出来的水早就顺着大腿流到床单上，又湿又黏地裹着他，叫他热得脑子混沌不堪。哥哥巨大的阴茎干得他分不清射精与尿，只好抱着枕头说：“嗯……啊，我想……嗯……你可以插进来……”迦尔纳不太确定：“你说什么？”“就……嗯……你知道，最里面……”这么说着，阿周那扭着自己的屁股将大阴茎吞的更深，生殖腔一下一下地嘬龟头。

迦尔纳缓慢地眨了眨眼，他不太搞得清楚自己的想法，不仅仅是因为激烈连绵的性爱。他不确定自己是否准备好做一个父亲，在获得了哥哥、爱人的身份之后再做另一个生命的父亲，但他想自己也许可以试一试，毕竟他不是孤独地在成长。

于是他提起弟弟疲软的身体，挺着腰慢慢地顶开禁窄的生殖腔，被侵入的感觉前所未有的清晰，疼痛与快感混合着叫阿周那连呻吟都没有余力。

直到他侧躺在床上，抱着阿周那等待着结一点点消退，迦尔纳都没能丢掉在弟弟发情期开始时萌生的愧疚。他决定补救，于是撑着身子一点点拔出自己的阴茎，看着弟弟红肿的、一时无法合上的穴口只流出一丁点精液，丰富的联想使他忽然感觉到害羞。

他一言不发地把弟弟抱到浴室，看着阿周那黑色的头发像海藻一样飘散在热水里，他摸了摸弟弟脖子上带着牙印的腺体说：“泡好了叫我，我去给你做饭。”

他希望自己可以在平淡安稳的生活中做得好一点，胜负心只为了照顾自己的弟弟而生。迦尔纳从来没有过手忙脚乱的经历，但他从此开始生活。

生活就是这样，从无到有。


End file.
